pleaselook at me!
by anime kaz
Summary: Naruto saves Hinata but now all he can talk aout is sakura. how can hinata make him look at her! why wont he just look right under his nose! will hinata be able to tell him how she really feels? ONESHOT


I do not own Naruto...wait...I always say that and it is true so if I say I own it will it be true? I OWN NARUTO!...Damn. It didn't work. I still don't own it.

Please...look at me!

"N-NARUTO! PLEASE STOP!" Hinata cried out as loud as her soft voice could. Shinno lay unconscious beside her and to her horror she had just watched Naruto, with the nine tail cloak, defeat one of the hardest opponents she had faced. Three tails swayed back and forth and another one slowly rose.

Sakura had mentioned this to her before they left on this mission. Naruto had neither control nor memory once the fourth tail appeared. Hinata had no idea what she meant until she saw this for herself.

Sakura said it would hurt him... if the fourth tail appeared. She couldn't let Naruto get hurt.

Her stomach felt like it was crawling up her throat and with every small amount of effort she had left she forced her legs to move. They were heavy as if weighed down with Lee's weights and they shook horribly, sending vibrations through her body. With each strained step she grew used to the feeling and her steps grew fast, eventually she began to run. Run as fast as she could, with all her might she ran and yelled as loud as her voice allowed,

"n-na-NARUTOOOOOO!"

She reached out; stretching her fingers as far as possible as if that alone will close the distance between them faster. She could feel the heat of the nine tails chakra... but one of the tails lost control. Hinata felt a burning sensation to her arm as her feet left the ground. She watched as the cliff edge grew further away. She could hear the low, strangled voice of Shinno, drifting in and out of consciousness as he tried to call out her name.

"HINATA!" Naruto's voice forced her eyes wide open and stole the air from her lungs. She watched as he fell after her; The Nine tales chakra seemed to be gone and his blue eyes looked terrified. Hinata could even swear she saw tears trailing behind him.

She could feel his strong hand take her small one. He pulled her toward him, wrapping his arms fully around her, one firmly around her waist whilst the other held her head to his shoulder...

* * *

Hinata's eyes fluttered open. Was it a dream? It must have been. The very idea of Naruto holding her close would never really happen.

With that confirmed in her mind, Hinata sighed and looked up at the stars. It's just another mission. Another camp out. Another...

"Ahh." Hinata let out a small painful sound, cringing as she tried to sit up. She looked to her side to see she only wore a singlet top and her arm had been badly burnt.

Wait...burnt! The thought of one of the nine tailed fox's tails hitting her raced through her mind. But if that actually happened then... Hinata went red right up to the ears as the feeling of Naruto holding her against his muscular body became very real.

He held her so tightly, she felt his breath on her ear... he whispered something. What was it?

"Hinata?" His voice only seemed to make her redder and before she could stammer out a reply Naruto had gently taken her shoulders and lay her back down.

"You're bright red Hinata! The burn must be burning you up." Naruto said in a panic as he grabbed the water bottle and began dousing the burn with cool water. It actually felt really nice. She slowly allowed her gaze to travel over to Naruto's face. He looked pained at something.

His bright blue eyes looked like clear blue water wanting to overflow his lids. The frown on his face was gentle, a frown that looked like he was deeply regretting something.

"N-Naruto. Are y-you okay?" Hinata quietly stammered. He was so deep in thought and her voice being naturally gentle Naruto nearly missed her words. He looked at her, obviously regarding what she said and with his small frown firmly planted on his face his gaze drifted to her arm. He fidgeted with the empty water bottle.

A long awkward silence filled the air and Hinata suddenly wanted nothing more than to see that easy going, confident, hyperactive knuckleheaded smile that she had grown to love. That smile that could make anyone's heart open and their hopes and dreams come true. She longed for that smile.

"H-Hinata. I'm really sorry... You were hurt and nearly died because of me." Naruto was unusually quiet. It made Hinata anxious but his words welled up the feelings she had always felt for him.

With a silent inhale of fresh air she pushed down her feelings for him. First things first...she wanted her knuckleheaded ninja back!

"N-N-Naruto. It wasn't Y-Your fault. Please don't worry." Hinata forced her largest smile, which admitingly wasn't that big. But it seemed to work.

Nauto's smile graced is lips once more and Hinata's heart happily pounded.

"Thanks Hinata. Oh and don't worry! Shinno is awake and resting in the tent and Sakura and Kiba are on their way. Sakura will fix you up in no time!" The way he smiled when he said her name only made Hinata's smile grow smaller.

He kept mentioning her now. Talking about her like she was the only girl in the world. Why didn't he just stab Hinata in the heart? It would be less painful. Hinata sat up and watched him as his smile grew and his eyes became lively.

Why did he always go after Sakura? She was aggressive and violent. She didn't even like Naruto that way! Why couldn't he just look at her.

'Please N-naruto...Look at me!' Hinata implored in her thoughts as he excitingly recalled a time from months ago.

'Please...Look at me!' she tried again. Her mind blurred and his voice became distant. Hinata could vaguely make out that she was leaning forward. Naruto seemed to be blushing slightly.

Hinata's eyes sprung open and her face went beet red as she pulled her lips away from his. What happened? How could she just do that? She k-k-kissed Naruto! It was only a quick peck but still!

She stammered out some incoherent words when Naruto's hand silenced her instantly. It had dove into her long silky hair and around the back of her neck. She looked into his blue eyes...no longer liquid...no longer lively but rather, they were like solid jewels that shone beautifully. She felt him pull her face closer to his and to her shock their lips met yet again.

This was no peck, this was a full on kiss! She could feel him kiss her firmly, not wanting to let her go, not wanting to lose that sweet taste of her lips. She could feel his free hand slide around her waist and pull her even closer to his body. And she just kissed him right back, pouring all her hidden feelings for him into that kiss as her hand freely brushed through his thick blonde spikes and her other rested on his strong arm.

Finally they pulled away and looked at each other...

Hinata went bright red and promptly fainted in Naruto's arms.

"HINATA?" Naruto called out in a panic. Maybe he should have been a little gentler for the first time? Or does this count as the second time?

He gently lay her on the ground and lay his orange coat over her. His cheeks were tinted pink, and his smile large.

"Sorry Sakura... I just looked under my nose and found out I liked her all along." He whispered as he scratched his head. He always did feel more comfortable around Hinata. In fact that little peck on his lips she gave made his mind open... what he felt toward Sakura was not love like he had thought... no it was a child's crush at the most. Never meant to last. It had always been Hinata. He was starting to wish he realised it sooner.

"Maybe next time... She won't faint." He giggled to himself as he begun to fan her, hopes o a future kiss...a longer one, filled his head.

Authors note: This is the fourth of my Naruto pairing series. The others are:

*Dreaming of sleep- GaaraxMatsuri  
*how do I tell him now- TentenxNeji  
*Paralysed beyond control- TemarixShikamaru

The next is either choji x ino or Sakura and Sasuke. Not sure which one yet.

Please let me know your thoughts and if I can improve in any way :D


End file.
